


Come Back Kisses

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: I’d like to request i’m going outside to make out… want to join me? With Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	Come Back Kisses

With the destruction of Starkiller Base, there was no surprise when celebrations broke out. Fireworks were going off and people were drinking their lives away. You? You sat with Poe and his squadron inside the cantina laughing and drinking. Poe had his arm wrapped around your waist and he leaned into you whenever he laughed. His display of affection was nothing new. He liked you and you liked him. You two weren’t official or anything, but that didn’t mean you two saw other people. Heck, people referred to you as “Poe’s girl”. 

You were looking at Poe as he laughed at something Snap said. His eyes then met yours, “What’s up?”

You stood up, “I’m going outside to make out…want to join me?” Poe took a quick swig from his bottle and set it down. He grabbed your hand and followed you.

“Don’t forget to use protection!” You two heard Jess call out and you both giggled as the cool air hit your faces. 

“Where do you wanna go?” You asked Poe.

“Follow me,” still hand in hand, you two made your way down a grassy trail that led to the lake. Poe brought to the edge under a tree. He sat down and you plopped yourself onto his lap. 

With no time to lose, you pressed your lips against his. You felt him smile into the kiss as his hands raked your hair. 

Poe hummed as he continued to deepen the kiss. You swung your leg and straddled him. He pulled you closer so you were chest to chest. His kisses then went from your chin to your jaw. 

You whispered as he kissed you, “I’m so happy you made it back.”

Poe stopped and stared at you, “I told you I’d come back to you. I’ll always come back.” He stroked your cheek with his thumb, “Now enough of this talk. Keep kissing me.”

You giggled, “Yes, Commander Dameron, sir!”


End file.
